The present invention relates to a cordless telephone apparatus and, more particularly, to a cordless telephone apparatus wherein channel scanning of a portable unit and a fixed unit is improved.
A cordless telephone apparatus, which has neither a centralized control station nor a specific control channel, requires channel scanning to get hold of an idle radio channel. A portable unit and a fixed unit used for the cordless telephone apparatus perform the channel scanning independently of each other. Therefore, the positions of the two units' channels are not correlated to one another. As a result, a considerable length of time is wasted to match the channels of and connect the two units when the portable unit originates or receives a call.